


Hello from heaven

by DiVaBoO



Series: Rebirth [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, THEY DEBUTED, Well - Freeform, here’s a sequel, sorry its late, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiVaBoO/pseuds/DiVaBoO
Summary: After he dies, what does Jeongin want to do?





	Hello from heaven

Jeongin opened his eyes to dull pain in the back of his head and at his temples. He felt extremely hot and uncomfortable. After five minutes of attempting to get comfortable, he pushed back his blanket and moved to a different bed. 

The team had plent of extra beds because the owner of the apartment didn’t know how many people would be using the dorms. Jeongin moved the bed right near the window and pulled the blanket over him. When he sunk deeper into the blanket, the more hot he felt. When he discarded his blanket, he felt like he was standing in the middle of snow storm. His tempature seemed out of control, and he didn’t know what was wrong.

 _Am I having a fever?_  He thought to himself. He never liked fevers, but he started getting them very often after being diagnosed with terminal cancer. He lay on top of his covers, freezing cold. 

 _This is better than burning though_ , he thought again. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to drift back off to sleep. He had learned just to sleep off the fevers and by morning he would feel better. But right as he was about to go to sleep, a major wave of nausea hit him. 

Jeongin bolted out of his bed and ran straight out the closed door. Well, actually, he had to slam OPEN the door to get out but you get my drift. 

He got the toilet just in time. He puked into the toilet,hands clutching the toilet seat as if it was his lifeline. His whole body shook, and at the moment he wished he were dead. Out of all the times he had vomited ever since he had gotten sick, this had been the worst. Chan, who had been on puke duty that night, had woken up from a door slamming open. Worried, he crept out of bed and opened his room door to hear loud retching from the bathroom, he quickly closed the door, then ran to the bathroom.

On the way to the bathroom, he had picked up a water bottle with him. He ran into the bathroom and immediately kneeled next to Jeongin. Jeongin had a bad habit of bending too forward when throwing up, so the boys on duty always had to hold his back straight while he threw up. It would be easier for him to get everything out. As Chan held his back up, he also rubbed circles into his back. He knew that this also helped for Jeongin to empty his sick stomach. Once Jeongin was done throwing up, chan ushered him to the sink where he washed the sweat off his forehead and helped his brush his teeth. 

Chan took the boy into his room and laid him down in his bed. Jeongin payed on the bed, still as a statue. Chan looked over at the silent boy, worried about his health. That’s when he actually took in his haggard appearance. His face was sunken in now, messy hair, and a tired looked sketched into his face. 

Chan’s heart hurt for his little boy. He held his hand, and that’s when he noticed how hot he wass. He immediately felt his forehead and jerked away at how hot his forehead was. He was burning!

”jeongin, you’re burning a fever!” He said in panic.

”So?” Jeongin asked as if nothing was wrong. “Stay here,” Chan said, leaving to get the medicine.

Since Jeongin was all alone, he took this time to think about the terrible series of events. He swore he could feel the disease, slowly eating away at his body. It was crawling around through his torso. He hated the feeling of being sick.

he has also noticed the weird habits that the members had token over after he had gotten sick. When Minho did the laundry, he separated everyone’s cloths from his and then did them separately. When woojin did the dishes, he made to do Jeongin’s dishes last. The members didn’t give him hugs anymore. No more playful kisses, or gentle wrestling. It was as if they thought that his cancer was contagious!

so that’s when Jeongin screamed.

”FUCK MY LIFE!!” He screeched at the top of lungs. Chan came rushing into the room, and so did some others. His roommates bolted awake, confused, and not sure what was going on. 

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Chan asked in panic. He noticed how shooken up Jeongin was, so he went over to calm him down. Jeongin roughly pushed him away, eyes showing nothing but fear and hatred. 

Seungmin noticed that. “Hey, what’s wrong buddy?” He asked. Jeongin looked up at him, then started to cry and scream.

”Everything’s wrong! You think how I haven’t noticed? How Minho separates my clothes from yours when doing the laundry? How woojin does my dishes separately? You guys never hug me or play with me anymore. You guys are so reluctant to help me when I throw up. Don’t think I didn’t hear Felix complaining to Changbin! And guess what, I never asked for this, ok? I didn’t ask for cancer! I didn’t go seeking for attention like this! I never wanted people to be up on throw up duty. I could take care of myself! Scratch that, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I don’t understand, ok? Why did this have to happen to me? I DON’T KNOW! Hyunjin and Seungmin hyung should’ve let me die when I tried jumping off the bridge! Cause I really just want to die. I hate being sick. I hate how i can feel the cancer growing inside me, AND NO ONE CAN ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!” He yelled. 

All the members stared at him while he sat there crying and breathing heavily. When Minho took a step toward him, Jeongin started to cry hysterically and bolted out of the room. Despite his will to leave, the fever over took him. He stumbled out of the room, to end up running into the table. The members came just in time to see him fall onto the floor. Jisung ran over to him and put his head on his lap. 

All of them were on the verge of tears, some even crying. Jeongin cried weakly.

”Hyung, I’m dying,” he whispered. And at that, he blacked out.

”Jeongin, stay with me. Jeongin. Jeongin? JEONGIN!” Jisung screamed at the boy. 

 

———————-

(At the hospital)

the boys stood outside in the waiting room. They were still waiting for an answer from the doctor. He was taken to the ER, and then gone. The doctors whisked him away to somewhere unknown.

”Bang Chan?” The doctor said. He stepped out of the hall were Jeongin was taken. Chan bolted up from his seat.

”Yes?” He said alerted.

”Please come with me,” the doctor motioned for him to follow. Chan and the doctor were gone for some time, and when they finally came back, Chan was crying. 

“We have to say goodbye,” he whispered. They entered Jeongin’s room to see him lying there, barely conscious. He looked so small and weak. They all started to cry. One by one, they walked over him and said their goodbyes.

”I am so sorry,” Felix weeped into his arms. “It’s ok hyung,” Jeongin said quietly with his eyes closed, slow tears peeking out. When it was Chan’s turn, he simply held his hand and sat next to them. 

“Always find me, yeah? I’m not gonna leave you behind,” he said while crying quietly. After hearing those words, Jeongin finally opened his eyes and looked up at Chan. He ever so nodded and smiled genuinely for the first time in so long. The smile that the boys missed so much. 

The nurse and doctor who were in charge of putting him to sleep stood to the side. The nurse started to cry as well, while the doctor looked up at the ceiling to keep his tears from falling. The boys knew them. Hyungseob, the doctor and Euiwoong, the nurse. They were very close to the team, which made it even harder for them to put him to sleep.

”Ok?” Chan asked Jeongin. 

“Ok,” jeongin responded back. Chan nodded to Hyungseob and Euiwoong. 

“Are you ready?” Euiwoong asked softly. Jeongin said yes. Hyungseob held one of his hands while Seungmin held the other. Euiwoong slowly inserted the shot. Jeongin looked up at the ceiling, and as he felt the medicine enter him, he smiled. He closed his eyes and took in a breath for the last time. Euiwoong took out the needle, and leaned against Hyungseob who was crying now. 

The room was quiet. Jeongin was no longer breathing. He lay there, smiling in his bed, with a look of content and sadness on his face. The boys all looked at him, and each smiled knowing that he was in a better place now. They saw the last tear of Jeongin escape his eyes, and they swore they heard him whisper, “Goodbye Hyungs...”

————————

Jeongin woke up. He woke up. Wait what? He looked around his surroundings and gasped. He wasn’t in a hospital bed anymore! He was... in a field? 

“God?” He asked. Someone... a beautiful figure.

”welcome to heaven, we’ve been waiting,” The person in front of him said. He examined his face then gasped.

”jonghyun-ssi?” Jeongin asked. Jonghyun smiled warmly and extended a hand toward the younger. 

“We have much to speak of. Come,” he said in his soothing voice.

————————-

(2 years after death)

jeongin looked down on earth. It was his 19th birthday. Every year, since he had died, his longing for his hyungs never faded. It wasn’t so bad on regular days, but the pain would always hit him on his birthday.

* **flashback** *

The day he had arrived at heaven, Jonghyun had explained many things. In heaven, unlike everything you hear, there is no god. The closest thing they would get to “gods” were the archangels. Those archangels were the highest of the highest, and they watched over the people who suffered the most.

when you went to heaven, you were given a choice to be a regular citizen, or be an angel. If you wanted to be an archangel, you had to go through many difficult tests, basically impossible. You could also be reborn, but you would have to go though harsher tests to prove that you were strong enough to face reality. Jeongin figured out that his angel had been this one dude who was reborn a year before he had gotten sick. 

 _No wonder i felt so ... LONELY for a while,_  jeongin thought after hearing the news. 

“Shortly after he died, I made the decision to become an archangel,” Jonghyun explained. “I’ve been watching you ever since. I understand you went though hardships while you were sick. But there is something about you that prevented me from helping you intirely,” Jongyun said. 

Jeongin looked up at him in confusion. “What?” He asked.

”You... you hate fate,” Jonghyun said. Jeongin looked at him in shock.

”wHaT” 

“You couldn’t accept the fact that you were going to die. Someone who commits suicide, that means they can’t accept fate. When you tried to jump off the bridge, or run away from home, you couldn't accept fate. You always had bitterness in your heart that restricted you. So when demons decided to consume your soul, it was too late for me to change anything. Even we archangels don’t have the power to help you in that case. Only you do. That’s why when they said that your cancer had finally destroyed your immune system, you finally accepted it. That’s why you were happy at the end, and that’s why I was able to help you die gently,” Jongyun answered.

jeongin stood there dumbfounded. 

“Do you understand?” Jonghyun asked. After a few minutes to comprehend, he answered, “Yes.”

he suddenly recalled how, while in the ER, one of the surgeons had whispered, “You’re going home soon.”

He had felt at peace, and looosened up. Loosening up was something that was very hard fo him while suffering from cancer, cause then it would cause major pain in his back and stomach. Loosening up was the only way doctors could drug him and open him up to see inside him to find out how bad the cancer was now. But at the moment, loosening up for him seemed as if it was the only way OUT of pain, not IN pain. 

Now recalling, he looked over at Jonghyun’s eyes and remembered those same gray eyes of the doctor.

”were you my..?”

”what can I say? Archangels are always there to help at the hardest time,” Jonghyun had responded with a huge grin on his face. Finally Jeongin had accepted fate.

***end of flashback***

jeongin sat at the edge of the bridge. The bridge connecting heaven to earth. He stared longingly at the bridge. If he could cross, he would be able to meet his parents, family, and most importantly, his hyungs once more. 

“You can go,” he heard someone say. He turned around to see Jonghyun walking towards him and took a seat next to him. 

“You know, sometimes I wish them too. I had a boyfriend, a family, friends. But i gave that up to be an archangel. My job is to help people, not return to being one. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love. I love you, i love my parents, and especially my boyfriend, Onew. When I committed suicide, I thought I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I panicked when the smoke filled my lungs. But then I felt happy, like really happy. Sometimes I go and see how Onew’s doing now-a-days. I got to meet him once, but I can only be known as Young Jin. But it’s all worth it. If I were to be reborn, I could be known as Jonghyun, but I gave that opportunity up. What do you want to do?” Jonghyun asked. His thoughtful words encouraged Jeongin to make his decision. 

———————

jeongin slammed open to Council Office door. 

“I wish to be reborn,” he said in a strong voice. The Council looked up from there work. The Council were the highest archangels, but there was no sign of arrogance in them. They treated everyone equally.

Seeing Jeongin like this confused them despite their knowledge.

”What do you mean?” Taehyung asked. Taehyung was the funniest of the Council, but also very intelligent and serious. 

“I would appreciate it, if I could take the tests to be reborn,” Jeongin repeated. Namjoon, the leader, got up from his seat and walked over to the near-man, but still child. 

“If that is what you wish, then that is what you’ll do.”

 

namjoon and Jin trained Jeongin with all their might, since they wanted him to be prepared. They confessed to the boy that they were pushing him hard since they wanted him to pass.

”But I’ll miss you,” Jin said, pulling Jeongin into a hug.

”Hyung, you’re the council. If you will miss someone so bad, why do you let them be reborn?” 

“Since we are the Council, Jeongin. It’s hard to understand, but we know what we’re doing,” Jin responded wisely. 

 

On the day of his test, he shook from head to toe. He was nervous. Jonghyun came to wish him the best. 

“Good luck,” he whispered while engulfing Jeongin in a big hug. His wings wrapped around him protectively. Jeongin swore he heard a sniffle and felt a tear touch his neck.

at the testing arena, he was meet with Yoongi and Jimin hyung. 

Jimin Smiled sadly, heart hurting for the boy. He didn’t want to hurt Jeongin at all, but he needed to. Jeongin needed to remember the pain of life, and what he would have to go though once more.

”Are you ready?” Yoongi asked. Jeongin nodded, and followed the boys into an isolated room. Before Jeongin could say anything, they strapped him into a chair and taped a wire to his arm.

”wait wha-“ 

jeongin felt a sudden pain in his stomach. It flared down his abdomen. It was as if something was ripping into him, digging, turning him inside-out. Jeongin screamed in agony, tears flooding out of his eyes. Now he remembered. This was what it felt like having cancer. Nausea overtook him, and he felt like fainting. Right when he thought it was over, the pain was back again. This time, in his head, neck, and chest. He struggled for breath.

”H-help me,” he called out weakly, yet no one answered. He lifted his head weakly to see the room was empty. When did his hyungs leave? But his thoughts were canceled as the pain gorged into his legs and hips. 

“Stop, please, just stop it,” he screamed. And just like that, it was gone. Jimin rushed into the room and yanked the wire away from Jeongin.

”I am so sorry,” he whimpered while holding the boy. Jeongin weakly patted his hyung’s back, knowing how fragile he was.

”Well, did I pass?” He asked.

”yes, you did. You’ll be leaving tomorrow on your birthday, how does that sound?” Yoongi asked stepping into the room.

**“Fantastic.”**

**———————-**

Jeongin heard everything. His two hyungs telling him about life now-a-days... what was is it like? Could he really make it to earth? Then opened his eyes to see that he was standing in a cemetery. He adjusted to his new surroundings. Was he really on Earth? After three years? He couldn’t feel the aura of heaven around himself anymore.

 

 

 

Just then he heard bickering.

”do you think he heard us?” 

“Maybe.”

”Why are you so negative?”

”I’m not, Seungmin. Calm yourself.”

” “

”Are you mad seungmin? Seungmin, don’t be like that~ i was just joking~”

Jeongin perked up. Seungmin hyung? He ran down the hill to see his two favorite hyungs holding hands. 

He walked up to them and asked, “excuse me, but do you know where Yang Jeongin lays?” He hoped that if he said that, they would have somewhat of his memories. He saw a spark of recognition in Hyunjin’s eyes, as he looked at him. 

_Please, please, please remember me hyung..._

“Do I... know you?” Hyunjin asked in hesitation. Jeongin couldn’t help but smile. HE DID!  
  
_YOU DO KNOW ME HYUNG!_ Jeongin thought to himself.

”I really do hope so... I’m Yang Jeongin,” he responded. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin looked at him. Stared. Jeongin kept on smiling. 

”JEONGIN!” Hyunjin screeched and flung himself at him. Jeongin hugged his hyung back while laughing. “I’ve missed you too, hyung,” he said. When they pulled apart, he saw that Hyunjin was crying.

”Why are you crying, hyung?”

”I just missed you,” hyunjin responded. He heard sniffles and saw Seungmin crying as well. He held his arms wide open for his hyung. Seungmin walked right into them and hugged him tightly. 

“You’re so tall now!” Hyunjin exclaimed. “Are you real?”

”I’m real hyung, and I guess I just grew like you guys.”

”What happened?” Seungmin and Hyunjin asked.

”Long story short, people in heaven have wicked tests to allow me to come back,” Jeongin said while laughing.

——————

“Uncle! Are you joking? Your joking!” Jiho yelled at Jeongin.

”No, I’m being real!” Jeongin exclaimed in fake offense. “Now I’m hurt,” he said, and pretended to cry alone in the corner. It had been eight years since he had started living on earth again. He had reunited with the team, and to his delight, was able to start up college. After living with Felix for a while, he was able to financially gain enough to live independently, but the boys still checked up very often.

chan had expressed his fear about Jeongin still being sick even though he was the healthiest out of the group.

”Hyung, I was an angel before coming here. How could I get sick again?” He asked slightly chuckling. Chan slapped him in the arm, and Jeongin sheepishly apologized and tucked his head. The hyungs laughed at his silly actions. They missed having him around. 

Now that he finished telling his story of dying and coming back to life to the children of his older brothers. 

Jiho, Minho’s daughter panicked and grabbed his arm.

”NO! Don’t cry uncle. I’m sorry,” she said hurriedly. He turned around, and showed a bright, genuine smile. Jiho let out a panicked sigh, and ran to him. She gave him a big hug.

”uncle, what does ‘fuck’ mean?” Chanjin, Woojin’s daughter asked. Jeongin looked at her in surprise, then started laughing hysterically. 

“WHAT DID MY CHILD JUST SAY?!” Chan shrieked from the other. Chan came marching into the room. 

“Uh oh, kids. Uncle’s gotta blast!” Jeongin said, then got up to run out of the room. Everyone laughed as they watched Jeongin being chased by non-other than Bang Chan, the great and mighty leader.

it was nice that he was finally back again.

 

**THE END (*≧∀≦*)♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪**

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “Poor Jeongin”. If you haven’t read it, go check it out!
> 
> Hey guys, sorry this took so long, school’s been keeping me busy and my sister is applying for college so it’s super hectic...  
> I AM SO PROUD OF MY BOYS FOR THEIR DEBUT(๑･̑◡･̑๑)  
> Since a lot of you guys asked for a sequel, here it is! From a quick cameo appearance by BTS as well  
> ( ´∀｀)  
> I put a lot of references, like when Jeongin dies? Chan actually said that to Felix. It was so sad(T ^ T)  
> Oh also, should I make a story about their children? Personally, I actually am a little curious myself I must say about how they’ll turn out.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Kudos and subscribe, comment if you liked it and/or if you want another story about the children!  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> ーDiVaBoO(๑>◡<๑)


End file.
